Mirror Images
by Twicenumbed
Summary: This story follows 5 and 2 before 9 has even awoken. The world is still post-apocalyptic and 5 is apprenticing 2 to become a great inventor himself. But it seems that 5 will learn a lot more about 2's inner workings and 2 will learn about his. 5x2
1. Part 1

**Part One:**

Nimble fingers paused slightly in their work as the sound of metal gently rapping on wood grew nearer. The noise was slow and steady, giving away the amble gait of 2. 5 turned around and smiled, "Have a look at this. I'd like to see what you think of it…"

The older stitchpunk rounded the corner with a soft smile on his face. He walked up and gingerly took the invention out of 5's outstretched hands. "I was thinking, maybe we could use it to see farther away. I remember the twins showing me a picture of it before they left.. and 6 said it was a… ah…"

"A telescope." 5's face brightened when 2 knew what it was. "I see you're taking inspiration from all around you." He looked up at the younger doll and tapped his own eyeglasses. "But I think if you used a different lens it would help you see farther…" His worn hands motioned 5 to follow him.

The pair quietly made their way out of the rundown church. Slipping around corners and treading softly, they reached a heap of things forgotten. 2 started sifting through objects as 5 watched keenly from behind.

"Here…" Turning around, 2 held out a small magnifying glass. The other stepped forward and took it from his hands. "Pry the glass out and it will amplify your telescope more."

For a second a frown formed in the soft fabric of 5's face. "Why don't you help me with it? It can be our project." His voice put emphasis on the 'our' though he hadn't meant to. He looked quickly away, hoping his mentor hadn't noticed.

"Yes, that would be nice…" The inventor thought a moment, "We'll need something to cut the glass." 5 gave an inquisitive look. "If we have many glass panels inside the telescope-"

"Then it'll be magnified that much more, perfect." 2 smiled proudly, his apprentice really was brilliant. Suddenly rather excited to be working again, the younger stitchpunk jumped up on the rubble and began searching. "If we can find a knife… and then maybe something to heat it with… do you think that will work?"

He paused, "worth a try, my friend." His eyes watched the number 5 printed on his back twist and contort as the metalwork inside moved. He looked down at his own body. Though 2 had been around for the better part of 4 and a half years his fabric was already coarse and thinning in places. His stitches had come undone many times and he had had to sew them back up; as well as any other holes that appeared.

Spectacled eyes then fell to his hands. What were once beautiful pieces of metal now had many nicks and had long since lost their original shine. But 5 still had his youth. Though his left eye was missing he could still see clearly and his fabric was still in good condition; only having to be sewn up a few times.

"Alright!" The young ragdoll popped his head out of the rubble. When he climbed out he grasped the bag slung over his shoulder, now filled with trinkets. "We should get Eight to help us. He can dig the knife deeper and then kick it through once it's cut. Better than we could anyway."

Both of them started back to the church, scanning around them for monsters. "Your depth perception is getting back to normal," 2 commented as his comrade avoided a slab of concrete protruding out at him.

He raised his hand and gently ran his fingers over his missing eye, not looking at 2. Though his eye had been lost years ago he couldn't shake that self-conscious feeling it brought. 2 was the only one who knew it still bothered him, he could tell by the awkward way 5 joked about being fine with it. Breathing a small 'yeah' he started to pick up the pace. But before he got too far ahead the inventor grabbed his wrist.

"Hey…" His eyes were sympathetic as his hand slid into 5's. The other almost held on, but instead shook his head and let go. 2 stopped walking for a beat before starting up again. The rest of their trip home was in silence.

--

"So you'll do it for us, right?" 8 picked up the objects needed to create the lenses for their telescope. He turned them over in his hands and nodded solidly. A happy-go-lucky smile flashed onto 5's face. "Perfect! Bring it up to the tower when you're done."

As the pair walked away 2 leaned into his partner and whispered, "I hope that brute gets it right. If the circles are off it's going to be hard work for us." He smiled playfully and gave him a gentle nudge.

They retreated to 2's workshop where they each took a chair to sit in. 5 relaxed in his while the other stitchpunk looked over the progress of his latest invention. "What are you working on?" Turning around he held out a small replica of the item 6 was always drawing.

"I had been meaning to work on something like this for a long time. It's something we can use to keep a look out for the real thing." 5 leaned in to look but didn't make to touch it. "Inside is a little light…" He opened the trinket gingerly and revealed a tiny light bulb with a green coating on it—not unlike a Christmas light.

"I wasn't going to add that, but Six said it was important." His skilled fingers connected a few wires inside and the bulb lit up. He held it out once more, a wide grin creased in the fabric of his face.

This time 5 took it from him and looked it over. "How did you get the light to be green like that?"

"Interesting story, I was out looking around one day when I came across this sort of film in a box. I can't remember what the box said anymore but there was a lot of this film. It was this nice green colour so I decided to take some back with me."

He laughed almost bitterly. "Of course the Beast found me half way and nearly made me lose all of it." Taking the replica back he lovingly touched the light. "I brought back enough though."

5 paused and watched the way 2 held and touched his inventions. A shiver ran through his frame, though he couldn't place why. "You didn't tell me you were making that one."

The teacher looked at him. "I guess I haven't mentioned it have I? It was more of a side project than anything." Still, the answer didn't make his apprentice feel better. Usually 2 told him everything; it was quite unlike him to keep a monster attack from him.

He forced a smile, "Yeah." Standing up he cracked his finger joints then remembered that 2 kept getting on him about forcing his metalwork. He gave a sheepish glance at his mentor, "Well… I think I'm going to go to bed for tonight."

Watching him walk off 2's stitched eyebrows knotted together. The growing darkness enclosed around him, a single candle fending it off. He reached up and removed his spectacles, worrying the fabric of his forehead. A member of the slowly dying cockroach species skittered across the floor.

Suddenly finding his shop rather lonely he got up and made his way to 5's room. His friend was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the floor. A single eye looked up at him as he entered the room.

2's face creased into a soft smile as he clambered up and into his bed. He pulled the thick piece of cloth over his body and curled his arms around the soft bundle of fabric that was his pillow. For a while all that could be heard was the soft sound of the shutters of their eyes opening and closing. Finally 2 spoke, "You said you were going to bed."

"Going to bed doesn't mean going to sleep," he said with a melancholy smile. "I'm really tired but I can't seem to fall asleep."

"It would help if you were lying down and under covers." 5's body heaved off the bed and his metal feet made a soft noise as he landed on the wooden floor. "Where are you going now?"

The stitchpunk looked over at him, his single eye gave a slow blink. "I can't sleep here."

"And why not? I made that bed just for you, it should be perfect." His voice had a ting of hurt in it.

5 paced back and forth around the room. After a pause, "Five? Come sleep with me…" He turned around to look at him. "Company helps calm people down."

The apprentice hesitated, then moved forward. He climbed into 2's bed and settled in under the blanket. "Calm your mind, my friend." 2 reached out, gently running his metal fingers over the fabric of his partner's face.

With a single movement 5 wrapped his arms around his mentor and pressed his body close to his. His hands tugged slightly on the warn fabric of 2's back, but there was no protest. He almost squeamishly closed his eye, burring his face in the crook of his friend's neck.

"There, there… What's the matter, my dear boy?" 2 had one arm around his apprentice's waist as the other soothed his back.

"You didn't tell me the Beast attacked you. I could have lost you and I would have never known what happened…" The doll's voice was muffled but it was still understood.

Giving a sigh 2 held him closer and clutched onto his fabric. "I promise to tell you, Five. I won't leave without telling you… Not anymore."

The stitchpunk shook slightly before letting his gears relax. He made no motion to let go of his friend and instead started to slowly drift to sleep. 2 had promised—and promises mean everything.


	2. Part 2

**Part Two:**

When the sun rose on the next day 5 blinked awake. His arms were still tightly wrapped around 2 and he shrunk back slightly when he realized that. Slowly he pulled away, jumped off the bed and took at step back. He watched a moment as his friend shifted in his sleep. His head lowered slightly before he quietly made his way up to the observation tower.

Strengthening morning sun covered the war torn earth as it crept slowly into the sky. As 5 reached the landing he saw the cut lenses waiting for him on the floor. He walked off the lift and picked up the glass, inspecting it closely with his single eye. The fabric of his mouth formed a large grin as he deemed the job worthy.

His moulded copper fingers quickly grabbed the beginnings of his telescope and pried out the original glass lens. He took the smallest lens and dropped it in the metal frame. It fit neatly in place at the bottom opening. However when he placed the second lens he realized he hadn't taken the bevelled edges of the scope into mind.

Making an irritated noise he picked up a blade and started to bevel the edges himself. The glass flecked off in a fine mist instead of shards and he thanked the Scientist that he didn't have lungs to inhale it. He worked silently for a while before he heard the lift go down then back up again.

2 walked out and placed a hand on his shoulder as he leaned over to watch him work. "Ah yes, the edges are bevelled, I had forgotten! You're a smart boy, Five." He went over to the small work desk and returned with another blade. Taking the third lens he began working as well.

The work was slow and tedious but by midday they had cut away the edges so that they fit into the telescope like a glove. They began placing the lenses into the frame and crowding around the opening. "Be sure to get it in there tight. Press down on it—but don't scratch the lens."

The inventor gave him a look before shoving their creation into the other's hands. "Your fingers are made of better material. If you're worried about scratches, you do it." 5 swiftly took it and tapped the lens into place. "Now you be sure to seal that so it won't come out of place if it gets dropped."

The apprentice looked shocked. "It's not going to get dropped is it!? I can't let anyone touch it if they'll break it…" He gave it back to 2 for him to skilfully pour in some wax around the edges of the glass then took it back to tap it into place before it cooled.

After about half an hour they had finished it. 5 rubbed his arm over the outside to rub off excess grit then held it out to look at it. "Here, you try looking through it." The other took it and stood, pointing the device out towards the wastelands.

He shut one optical and looked through the telescope with the other. "Oh, Five. You have to look at this…" His apprentice took their invention and looked through it, sweeping over the land with his amplified vision.

"Wow… This is amazing, Two… It really is." He lowered the scope, very proud of their work. One of the gears inside his chest faltered slightly and started revolving faster than normal. His eye looked up at 2 as one hand clasped his chest, the other the telescope.

Before he knew what he was doing he had pushed himself forward and placed the fabric of his mouth against 2's. They stayed like that for a second before 5 shrunk away. He had startled himself so much by his act of boldness that he fumbled with the telescope and nearly dropped it.

The stitchpunk forced a laugh and looked anywhere but at 2. "Ha ha, we just made this and I'm getting ready to drop it. Heh heh."

"Five." Copper fingers closed nervously around their invention before his gaze rose to meet 2's. To his surprise there wasn't anger there, nor was there disappointment. "Come here…" The apprentice hesitantly took a step forward.

A metal hand came around and pressed the back of his neck forward, closing the gap between them again. The gear in his chest spun wildly and he swore that 2's was as well. Fabric moved over fabric as they kissed. Again, it was 5 who pulled away.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that." The young doll turned his back to his mentor, still fearing he had done something wrong.

However, 2 simply walked over to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. "I wouldn't have had you repeat it if it was something you weren't supposed to do." His burlap body relaxed at the words, though his gears were still moving fast from their connection.

The lift moved and the pair jumped at the sudden motion. 2 held on for a second longer then moved beside 5, their shoulders touching. Slowly the lift made its way back up and revealed 7 as it's passenger.

"There you guys are. Six has been bothering me all morning about 'where's Two, where's Two?'"

2 laughed and 5 gave a warm smile. "I guess I should be seeing him then. But I must say Seven, you've been getting a lot of sun lately. You're skin is becoming very pale."

The stitchpunk smiled, looking down at herself. "You think it's nice? I really like it." She looked up at the pair then mouthed an 'oh!' "I had forgotten…"

Gingerly she unfastened a bit of her skin to retrieve a few pieces of bone. "I was wondering if you could make these into er… earrings. You know, Three and Four had shown me pictures and they go like this…" She held up the bone to the sides of her face and smiled.

5 took the bone from her and looked it over. "I can work on this I think…" He looked at 2 for approval, which was easily given. The material was then stored inside his fabric and all three stepped onto the lift to go see 6.

The sun-bleached stitchpunk split from the group once they reached the main floor. 5 and 2 looked at each other but made no move to retrieve her. Instead they continued their walk, close enough to each other that their hands brushed every now and then.

When they reached 6's studio they found him scratching franticly along many pieces of paper at once. They waited until the striped doll looked up at them. "Oh! Two, there, yes." His eyes flitted over to 5 but he made no verbal acknowledgement of him being there.

"Did you finish it? Did you finish the talisman?" 6 scurried over to a wall covered in his drawings. He picked up one of the more detailed pieces and brought it over. Holding it up for emphasis, "Did you?"

2's mouth creased into a smile. "Yes, I think I did."

"And does it have the light? You added the light?" He seemed to urge this feature.

"Yes Six, it has the light. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes! Yes, take me to it." The stitchpunk tossed his drawing to the floor and gently pushed 2 forward. They made their way to 2's shop, 5 trailing slightly behind them.

When they reached the shop 2 walked over and retrieved the replica. 6 quickly snatched it up and inspected it from all sides, bits of ink getting on the metal. "Yes, yes this is right… Show me the glow."

The inventor connected the wires as he had done before and it lit up a bright green. "Oh yes, perfect!" The artist pressed the invention close to his chest. "I can keep it?" His mismatched eyes looked wildly up at him.

2 stifled a frown. He opened his mouth but hesitated slightly before saying, "As long as you keep it safe and hidden." 6 nodded vigorously and started to scurry off with his prize. Before he turned the corned he gave a nod to 2 and then disappeared.

"Why did you let him have it?" 5 looked over at his partner.

"I had no real use for it. But it is rather sad to see what is essentially your child leave. I wonder how the Scientist felt when we left…"

The younger stitchpunk put a hand on his shoulder. "I bet he was proud of us…"

Both faced each other and 5 felt his body shiver. "Are… you cold…?" 2's voice was barely a murmur.

The apprentice moved closer, "No… I'm fine…" His burlap lips pressed against his mentor's once again, though this time he didn't pull away. He worried his mentor's lower lip as his hand, as if of it's own accord, reached up and placed itself on the back of his neck.

They parted briefly but then were soon joined again, their fabric bodies now pressing against each other. 2 could feel 5's gears quickening and was sure that he could feel his own. After what felt like forever 2 slowly pulled away. His friend's single optical opened slowly, looking at him with a sense of longing.

"Five, I…"

"I love you," 5 blurted before he could stop himself.

Quickly 2 put his hand over his apprentice's mouth. "Shhh, you mustn't say that so loud." He removed his hand and gave him a fast kiss. His optics scanned the room before returning their gaze on the young doll in front of him.

"One must not know…" 5's fingers tugged slightly at the fabric of his friend's chest from the statement. Gently he leaned his head against 2's shoulder and sighed. A harsh metal hand gently glided over the leather patch where his eye was missing while the other held his friend close.


	3. Part 3

This chapter is NC-17, the reader has been warned.

------------

**Part 3:**

Two small figures ran across an open patch in the Emptiness. They scampered across the ground, then press their sewn bodies against a pile of rubbish. 2 held out the candle on his staff so as to illuminate a darkened cavern. Pressing against his back, 5 tried to get a better look, despite his position behind his comrade.

"Think we can find what we need down there?" 2 turned around and nodded solidly. He ducked under a hanging bit of what appeared to be a romance novel and into the small cave it created. Hesitantly 5 followed him into the darkness. "So… you never really told me what exactly we _need_ out here."

2 turned the candle so it was between them. "We're just looking for things to tinker with. I was also looking for something that would let me wear this," he motioned to the candle, "on my head."

They walked a bit further, ducking under and stepping over random odds and ends. 5 tripped over a bit of wire, falling to the ground. He reached out and took a look at it. The wire was strong and the stitchpunk would have thought nothing of it had he not felt the bones 7 had given him rattle in his skin. He removed a collapsible spear from his rucksack and cut off a bit of the material. 2's light was fading so he quickly stuffed the wire and spear back into his bag.

2 had reached a dead end in his search and had started looking around on the walls for things that might prove interesting. Fading eyesight forced him to get very near to some objects, bringing the candle forward for more light. He heard 5's footfalls grow nearer and turned without thinking. The candle flame quickly licked up part of the fabric on his left shoulder. He dropped the candle, dousing the majority of light, and 5 rushed forward to try and stop the fire from devouring more of his body.

The light died out all together as they put out his burning shoulder. Now the pair were in darkness, 5 holding onto 2. Metal fingers gently scraped against 2's inner metalwork, making him shiver. "Five," his voice shook as the motion rocked his voice box.

The apprentice drew nearer, bringing his arm inside 2's burlap so as to get a better hold on him. 5 brushed up against his insides and again his voice box faltered, giving a strange noise before his knee joints gave out. "Two, are you alright?" 5 knelt down to his friend's level and wished he could see in the darkness.

2 paused as his mind worked. He opened his mouth but didn't speak. Instead he felt for the first button on his apprentice's skin. 5 looked blindly downward and his optical quickly shut as 2 ran his fingers along his metalwork.

"Alright, my boy?" The stitchpunk ran his hand along the very framework that held 5 together. "More than alright…" Gears picked up the pace inside his friend as he ghosted his worn fingers along them.

The fabric of 2's mouth creased into a wide grin. He sat on the ground and felt for something to lean himself against. After finding a disk to prop himself against he pulled 5 over him. The doll followed obediently as 2 placed his apprentice's legs on either side of himself, undoing his lower button. Absentmindedly 5 undid the strings that held his partner together.

Both were now exposed, though neither seemed to mind. They reached inside each other and explored their different metalworkings. It was just simple touching, finding out what made the other tick. As both caressed there was an occasional groan, distorted by static from the building electricity. 5 arched his back and pressed their foreheads together, smiling absently at the small click their optics made when they connected.

Small sparks flashed up every now and then, illuminating the scene. Though 5's body had more thought put into it, more wires and a different frame, he still managed to find just the right currents to mess with to make 2's whole body shudder. He tugged gently at a wire, sending electrical waves up his own arm. 2 grasped onto 5's metal work and dragged his fingers along his makeshift ribcage.

The inventor fiddled with a trio of wires inside 5's framework. An electrical current circled between them as a completed circuit. Their optics fizzed with static before their bodies were shoved away from each other. 5 hit the wall opposite and slouched to the ground, eye still clouded over from excess electricity. Both stayed still until the whir of their gears softened and their circuits worked correctly again.

They listened to each other's framework until it returned to it's normal, inaudible pace. Then there was the soft noise of 5 rummaging through his rucksack followed by a small 'fft' as he lit a match. The flickering light lit up the small space and each could see again. Standing up, 2 held out an arm to help his partner to his feet.

5 took the hand but did his best to avoid his gaze. Instead he looked at his feet and absently buttoned his burlap. Metal fingers rested on his shoulder. "Five…?" He looked up sheepishly.

The apprentice handed him the match, which was quickly burning out, and tied the strings on 2's front. "You should cover up…" Fire lapped up the wooden match as the stitchpunk held it.

Pulling away from 2's threads his mentor caught his hand as the light flickered out. Once again in darkness, 5 pushed forward and wrapped his arms around his friend. He pressed his body against 2's, pulling him as close as he could. The tattered stitchpunk smiled and returned the embrace. For a moment he had wondered if he had perhaps made 5 do something he would regret.

The pair felt their way out of the cavern and into the muffled sunlight of the day. When 5 looked over he noticed that his mentor had taken the disk he was leaning on before out with him. "This is actually just what I was looking for." He gave a soft, warm laugh.

They meandered back 'home,' talking about the silly things they found. 2 stopped and picked up a pair of broken glasses. He held one spectacle up to his eyes, then proceeded to laugh at the blown up, distorted image of 5. The other took the glass from him and did the same thing. Both laughed, the slight awkwardness from before long forgotten, as 2 slung his arm around 5's waist and they continued home.

When they entered the grand hall of the chapel they saw 6 working on a large drawing. As they passed each peered over to get a look, ignoring the words the artist seemed to be murmuring. His fingers created many black rivers over the paper and when one looked in just the right way they swore he was drawing a stitchpunk. Who it was neither could tell; they merely held their gaze a moment longer then continued on their way.

As the pair continued walking through the dilapidated church they wound up in 2's workshop. Each took their respective chair and began working on their separate projects. 5 pulled out the bones and wire from his burlap while his mentor sketched out idea plans for making a candle hat.

The apprentice worked skilfully, all he had learned from 2 shining through. His metal fingers wound the wire round and round the bits of bone. He tried several ways of tying the materials together but ended up having to slowly pick a hole through the bone with a sewing needle. The process was slow and tedious but the end product was worth it. He stuck the wire through and wound it around a few times for artistic effect before proclaiming them done.

As he set the earrings down he turned to look at 2, who was starting to work on the finishing touches for his final idea sketch. 5 stood and placed his hands on the inventor's shoulders, looking down at the drawing. "You know," 2 began. "I wish the Scientist was still around… He had a brilliant piece of equipment that could be used to weld metals together."

"Yeah, I remember him using it a couple of times." The apprentice leaned his face right next to the other stitchpunk's. "We have to use wire or string to attach things now…" His eye focused on the drawings and he pointed to the top one. "I think this plan looks like the best."

2 nodded, "I was planning on using that one, yes." He gave a smile and looked at 5. His fingers gripped the chair as he heaved himself up. "Okay, my boy, do you think you could help patch me up?" motioning to his shoulder. "I'm starting to feel a chill." The inventor gave a wry smile, as both knew the only time they felt temperature was when their circuits started to overheat.

"Sure thing…" 5 walked over to a make-shift desk that was set up on the far side of the room. Inside it was an assortment of odds and ends each had picked up along the way. He rummaged around for a bit of fabric and found a piece that would cover the hole nicely—and if sewn correctly, flawlessly.

The pair walked up to their bedroom, spare burlap and sewing supplies in tow. 2 laid on his bed, folding his hands over his stomach and waited for his apprentice to start working. His optics followed 5 around the room as he picked up scissors and started to approach him. "Okay now…" The fabric of 5's mouth screwed up into an almost frown as he concentrated on cutting away the burnt fabric of 2's shoulder.

When the area was free of black ash he lined up the bit of burlap and cut away the excess material. Then his hands wrapped around the sewing needle and began stitching his friend back together. 2 tried to keep his face from showing the slight traces of pain as 5 worked. Though he couldn't _really_ feel pain it was more the mental image of a large needle weaving in and out of what was essentially one's skin that made his insides writhe. Finally he was all stitched up and looked as good as new, or as new as he could look.

5 stepped back and looked at his work, smiling proudly to himself. The inventor sat up and motioned him to come closer again before pulling him into a kiss. His pupil clambered up on the bed and sat in his lap. "Remember before…?" 2's voice was soft, only wanting his partner to hear him. "I think we can do better than that…"

It felt as if a few gears skipped a cycle as 5 heard those words. Without thinking he untied his teacher's bow once again. He laid him down on the bed and started to dip his hands inside him. 2 pulled him close and was starting to unbutton him as 1 stormed into their room.

The eldest stitchpunk stopped dead in his tracks. "Keeping secrets from me!?" Both of their heads snapped around to look at 1, who was standing flabbergasted only a few feet away. Before 2 had time to fix his front 8 had already appeared from behind 1 and was on both of them. He picked them up, one in each hand.

"How dare you do such a grossly unnatural thing in my home." 1 turned around, his cape adding emphasis to the movement. He saw 6 creeping up to the scene, wringing his hands together. "Eight!" The leader turned away from 6 and looked back at his current problem. Lumbering over, Eight tossed the two stitchpunks onto the floor in front of 1.

2 looked up and tried to tie himself back up nearly franticly. As for 5 he stared at their leader in absolute horror. "And you thought I wouldn't find out?" All the condescending venom that 1 had in him seethed out with every word he spoke. "How can you explain yourselves?"

The apprentice shut his mouth as tightly as he could, trying not to get himself in even more of a mess. 2 didn't appear to have anything to say either, though he had more of a defiant look to him than his partner. "Exactly what I thought. 2." He looked down at him with malice. "Leave. Now."

5's eye went wide with horror. "No, please, you can't!"

Their leader's gaze shifted to him, staring daggers. "Would you rather it be you? You would be dead in hours." He straightened himself up.

"Please don't. I didn't mean to. Please let him stay." 6 scuffled over from the shadows and held a hand out toward 1.

Screwing his mouth up more than it already was, "you have no right to talk, Six. Go back down stairs this instant."

"Was only a drawing. 2 and 5 are good. Don't make him go."

1 whipped around. "What did I just tell you?" 8 took a menacing step forward and the artist shrunk away. "I thank you for informing me of their deviant ways. Now go."

The stitchpunk said no more but merely stepped back and looked at them. "You heard me. Get out of here."

"What is all of this nonsense?" 7 walked defiantly into the room, having heard the commotion from down below.

"These two have been caught having relations together." The leader faced her with just as much confidence as she had.

Her eyes flicked at the pair on the floor then quickly back at 1. "So you're making Two leave? And what will become of him? You're willing to lose more of us?"

1 stamped his staff against the floor. "Three and Four left of their own accord and now Two must be lost as well. If he dies it is his own fault."

"This is ludicrous."

"If you have a problem with our way of life then I suggest you leave too. We'll see how long you can last without my protection."

7 shook her head in astonishment. "You crazy, old man. You think living in fear, cooped up in a chapel is protection? I—"

"If you have a problem, _leave_, Seven." 8 started to walk towards her and she back flipped away.

"If this is what staying here is going to be like then I can't see _why_ I'd stay." The bleached stitchpunk rushed off, the sound of her footfalls quickly fading off in the distance.

1 returned his attention to 2, who had stood up and balled his metal hands into fists. "I suggest you leave on your own. Or Eight will have to _throw_ you out."

The fabric of 2's mouth looked as if it would permanently become a scowl. "I can leave on my own, thank you." He cast a quick look to 5, who was still sitting on the floor. His eyes seemed to tell him a thousand words, words of sorrow and love and hope. He broke their gaze and started to walk out of the chapel without looking back.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4:**

2 walked around the deserted landscape with a forlorn look about him. A gust of sandy wind rushed by, making him brace against it to keep walking. It had been nearly a month since he had left the cathedral, 23 days, to be exact—and he did like to be exact. He pushed against the beginnings of a sandstorm and sought refuge in an old car.

Once safely tucked under one of the seats he untied his front and pulled out a roll of paper. Inside it was a bit of pencil lead that he used to start up drawing again. As the wind roared outside he wished he was able to use his candle to see better. He scribbled out another section to the map he was working on. Little by little he had recorded the surrounding area, just getting to know his way around.

To his favour—or maybe it was luck—he hadn't run into the Cat Beast. However he had been hoping to see the twins somewhere out there. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest as he thought about them. Maybe they really were gone. The inventor paused. What if 5 thought _he_ was gone? What if he never got to see him again? Or even worse, what if 5 had gone looking for him and caught the attention of a beast.

His gears slowed painfully and he clutched at his chest. He decided it was best not to think of that… Instead he finished mapping out the new section he had explored today and looked over his work. He was doing well, in his opinion. The work was slow but steady and sandstorms were proving to be the only major problem with being out here.

2's mind flashed to an image of 3 and 4 getting buried by the angry sands. His body shivered and he shook the image out of his head. He crawled a bit further under the seat and curled into himself. In all honesty he missed the church. He missed his workshop and his bed and all his tools… and 5… His optics closed and he tried to start his sleep cycle, though it was proving to be rather difficult.

--

Daylight crept in under the car seat and gently touched the right side of 2. Back at the cathedral the same light poured in through stain glass windows, though none of it reached the sleepless 5. The church was unnervingly quiet now that only four of the stitchpunks lived there. His fingers played with the fabric of 2's old bed.

Despite the fact that the apprentice knew 2 was never coming back home he couldn't bring himself to get rid of his bed, let alone his things. 3 and 4's bed had stayed there long after they had left as well. He tried to search his mind as to when it had disappeared, but he couldn't remember.

His mind kept on bringing up different memories from the past. He remembered how the twins always slept together in their big sock and how 7 would often watch over them until they fell asleep. 5's optical flashed over to the workbench where 7's earrings lay. She would never get them now.

A memory of all of the stitchpunks working together to fix up their home meandered across his mind. 1 had very specific wants that 2 and 5 would carry out. 3 and 4 were always ready to help put things up or investigate what the inventors were working on. He laughed softly as he remembered them breaking one of 2's first spears. He had tried so hard not to be upset with them, though 5 knew they hadn't meant any harm.

He put his head in his hands. So many memories. He didn't want them any more. Somehow they seemed to hurt him now. It was a weird feeling in his chest that he knew couldn't be real, but it sure felt real. He laid down on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Sunlight filtered through the air and dust particles floated lazily through the rays.

His single eye closed, though sleep was far from reach. Instead he just listened to the silence. Time escaped him, giving him a feeling of disconnect. The light had grown stronger when he finally heaved himself up. 5 drifted around the cathedral before finding himself looking over the Emptiness from the watch tower. His metal fingers touched the telescope he and 2 had made.

In their time apart he had made some adjustments to it, though nothing major for it was still _their_ telescope. He sighed and looked through the lens. When 2 had first left he had scanned the ground every day, hoping to see even a glimpse of his teacher. Today everything looked like it always did. Same rubbish pilled in the same spot with the same build up of sand.

5 pulled away from the telescope and leaned his upper body against the railing of the tower. His head rested on his arms as he lazily looked out over the Emptiness. Bits of paper blew by in the wind as the stitchpunk let his mind wander. Had he not been in between memories he might not have noticed the small shape slowly moving across his field of vision.

He blinked to make sure he really was seeing something move down there then pulled the telescope to his eye. It was a bit hard to see but 5 knew he was watching his mentor walking down there. His gears picked up inside him as he ran to the lift and nearly let it fall to the bottom floor of the chapel.

Hiding himself as best he could 5 rushed out of their home and into the Emptiness. He knew it was a huge risk going out there, especially since 1 was already very unhappy with him. But he shoved those thoughts in the back of his mind and continued forward. Scampering up on a pile of rubbish he tried to look over where the area and where 2 had been.

He looked around in a near panic, trying desperately to find 2. Just as he whipped around to scan behind him he jumped back and tumbled off the heap. 2 gave a warm laugh, that same laugh he had missed so much.

"It's alright, my dear boy. It's just me." 5 looked up from his spot on the ground and stayed still a moment—still winded from the initial scare. "Come on, now. You haven't forgotten me already have you?"

"Two!" The student leapt to his feet and practically fell onto 2. He pushed forward and sent both of them tumbling back. When they hit the ground 5 didn't let his friend up. Instead he buried his face in his chest and started talking a million miles a minute. It took 2 a moment to even register what he was saying.

"—And if the Beast had gotten you but then what if you met up with the twins because I think they might still be out here and Seven is gone too and I thought I would never see you again and that just can't happen and I—"

2 placed his hand on the other's face. "Shhh, Five… It's alright."

The stitchpunk looked up at him. "You're here…"

An understanding smile creased in the burlap of 2's face. "I may be getting older but I can still hold my own, you know." He gently lifted 5 off his chest and began to untie his strings. "Look," his worn fingers pulled out a scrap of paper. "I've been keeping track of the things around here. There are so many amazing places! Oh, Five, you need to come look around with me."

His apprentice looked away. "I can't… One would notice I'm gone and I can't survive out here on my own, you know I can't."

"Well, I know I may not be much help, but you'll have me with you."

5's gears twisted again, the pain that wasn't really there. "Two… I…"

The teacher frowned sadly. "It's-it's alright. But you will meet me out here? Maybe… once a week?"

His single optic blinked. "I think I can do that… But we can't stay out too long." When he saw that his mentor was still downhearted he spoke again. "I'm sorry, but, I'm scared." He looked down, almost ashamed of the words. "And I know you forget to be scared a lot, but me…"

2 ran a hand over 5's leather patch and down along his jaw line. "I understand." He embraced the stitchpunk, pulling him as close as he could. They stayed that way for a moment or two before they stood up. "Well, are you going to stay out here a bit with me?"

5 nodded without a second thought. "I'll stay out for a while, will you show me some of the things you've found?"

"Yes, yes of course." He waved his hand and started to walk off into the Emptiness. "I've got so much to show you…"

--

The pair continued on like that, meeting each other in the wastelands once a week. 5 would wake up on their designated day and stay in the watchtower, searching the ground for his mentor. Every now and then they would touch and explore as they had that one day. Though most of the time they simply wandered around together, finding materials and making blue prints.

They continued to build additions onto the telescope, despite 2 being physically absent from the Sanctuary. Neither stitchpunk had seen 3, 4, or 7 since the inventor had left. Both had their worries, but they were seldom expressed in words. But everything had evened out. And after a while, it seemed as if life would continue like it did forever.

* * *

AN: Dunno if I'm happy with this chapter, I might merge it with the next and final chapter depending on how long that one turns out to be. I was trying to do the whole Shakespearian thing with the 5 parts and all but...


	5. Part 5

This chapter is rated MA, the reader has been warned.

**Part 5:**

A magnet ghosted over 2's voice box as 5 leaned into him. The movement made him emit a strange, staticed over noise. His optics had been lost in a layer of snow for a few minutes now and 5 vaguely wondered if it would cause any damage. The thought was quickly erased when the inventor reached inside of him and slowed one of his gears.

"Ah… 2 please, I'm so close…" The apprentice's voice faded out. 2 merely looked at him through the fuzz and gave a devious grin.

"Not just yet…" 5 pressed the magnet directly onto his mentor's frame, getting a wonderful response from him. He arched into the pull of the magnet while continuing to slow 5's gears.

After a beat or two the inventor shook, letting go of the gear as he did so. The piece spun doubly fast, as if trying to make up for being slowed. This increased speed caused 5 to start shaking as well. He let go of the magnet, letting it keeps it's own place, as he brought down his arms to steady himself. Apparently 5 had leaned in too close as the magnetic pull sucked him in.

His metal frame ground together with 2's and for a moment it felt as if 5's inner workings forgot how to move. Later 2 would tell him he made the most beautiful noise he had ever heard, though 5 wouldn't even remember making it. Both of their vision went white before the apprentice pulled away, slowly ending the shaking and speeding circuitry.

2 removed the magnet from his metalwork and gently placed it beside himself. The student gave a soft curse and looked up at his partner. "That never stops being amazing." Giving a soft laugh 2 looked over at him and straightened one of the buttons on his front.

5 smiled at the gesture, loving the soft way he touched him after they were together. The pair stayed in their place for a good ten minutes before they reluctantly got up. In worried motions 5 dusted off his burlap body. 2 laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as if to calm him.

Slowly gathering up the things they had found on the day's excursion the stitchpunks started heading back to the cathedral. As a nervous habit 5 was already wringing his hands together; it was funny, the thought, that he couldn't quite remember when the tick had started.

Sanctuary rose up before them as they neared it. The sun was sinking behind it, casting that gothic cathedral in dark shadow, and if one didn't know better, it would have looked like a terribly foreboding place. Both stopped at the gate and stared up at the building for a good while. A soft wind brushed by, bringing them back to earth.

5 looked over at 2 with a longing expression. But the inventor simply gave him a smile and embraced his partner. "Same time next week, my boy. I'll be waiting here." A single optic fixed his gaze. "Now, don't give me that look."

The younger stitchpunk chuckled despite himself. "Yeah, I'll be watching for you." They hugged again, tight and long, before 5 slipped out of 2's arms and began to sneak back into the place he begrudgingly called home. 2 watched him until his frame was swallowed up by the shadows of Sanctuary.

--

The view of the telescope swung left and right over the land. Morning had come and gone, and now the afternoon was fast slipping away as well. 5 gave a worried sigh and held onto the invention, lowering his gaze from the destroyed landscape to the wooden floor. It was very unlike 2 to be so late. In fact he had only been late once before, and that was because he had been caught up by the Beast.

His frame gave a slight shiver and he prayed that he was safe. Looking over the land again he saw something moving. Quickly he adjusted the scope and zoomed in on the figure. It was a stitchpunk, yes, but it wasn't any he knew. His optic looked away from the telescope and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

Curiosity getting the better of him he snuck out of the church and to the doll he had seen. When he reached the figure it had collapsed onto the ground. He knelt down and reached out, but paused, as if afraid to touch the limp being. His eye rested on the number 9 printed on his back and he traced it with his finger before lifting the stitchpunk up and heaving him back to his workshop.

5 rested him on a roller-skate that he kept in the shop, the mate of the one 2 carried with him in the Emptiness. He saw that 9's shoulder had been torn so he scurried around the room before finding a needle and thread. Skilled fingers wove the needle in and out of the newcomer's skin as his face twisted into a concentrated frown.

He finished up the stitchings and went to trade out his needle for a small pair of scissors. Just as he was leaning over to cut off the excess thread 9's optics flashed open and his hands shot up, trying to push the scissors away from him. 5 pushed the instrument closer, wanting to get in that quick snip but the other stitchpunk tossed them to the side, landing into the wooden floor with a small 'shink.'

"It's alright." The stitchpunk scrambled off the roller-skate and fell onto the floor. 5 bent down and put an arm around his shoulder to steady him. "I'm not going to hurt you;" he lifted him to his feet. "You're safe now."

"Where am I?" 9 sat back down on the skate as the other walked over to the scissors.

"With us." He wrenched the instrument out from the wood floor. "I never expected to see another one." With a quick snip he cut the excess thread from 9's shoulder. "There. That should hold. If Two were here he would have done a better job." He set the scissors back up on the wall and stopped them from rocking. Looking a bit worried, "I wonder where he's gone to…"

"I was with him."

"Two?" 5 spun around and walked towards 9. "Where? Out there?" His gears spun fast, though it was fear that propelled them. "W-what do you mean?"

"Keeping secrets from me, I see." 1 was holding the bit of cloth that made the wall of the room to the side. He stepped in and walked toward the new arrival.

The apprentice backed away from 9 slightly then walked forward, trying to explain. "I was coming to tell you I…" Their leader brushed right past him, pushing him aside with his staff.

"What's this?" The gear on the end of 1's staff tugged down on 9's shoulder, revealing the printed number on his back.

5 worried his hands together. "I-I found him. In the Emptiness."

The white stitchpunk jerked up. "What were you doing out there?" He spun around and started walking towards 5, who kept backing away to keep his distance.

"I-I-" All 5 could think of was back when 1 had sent 2 away. His optic flashed around the room, as if trying to look for a way out. 1 backed him up against a table and a thimble full of supplies fell off and onto the floor.

The leader hooked the staff around 5's neck. "You'll lead the Beast straight back to us." He pulled his face closer to his own. "How many times have I told you?"

"The beast!" 1 turned around, relaxing his hold on 5. "That's what took Two." 5's eye widened in terror. "If we hurry, we can save him."

Finally the staff was removed from the young inventor's neck. He gingerly reached up and felt it, making sure his wires were still in place. "The Beast took him?" 1 was looking at 9 now, facing him with narrowed eyes. "That's the end of it."

9 shook his head, "But he was still alive."

"No! We have rules." He stamped his staff against the floor, making the bell give a slight chime.

From behind the fabric wall the stitchpunk equivalent of a broad sword poked through, moving the curtain to allow 8 to enter. Both 9 and 5 backed up slightly, though 5 shrunk back farther, almost hiding behind the new comer.

"Our new guest seems confused." 1 looked over at his bodyguard. "Perhaps I can help you achieve some clarity." He motioned out of the room and began leading them to his throne.


End file.
